Not so soon
by GazingAtTheStars
Summary: What if Angel didn't leave so soon after Graduation Day part two and went to Buffy's hosue instead.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I kind of lied on my profile about not posting any stories, I had to. Even though this idea is pretty common I had to do it in my own light like many of my other ideas, except Taylor the half-blood of course. How many people have a singing half-demon help Buffy and Angel get together?

Summary: little scene that takes place after G2

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The pain wasn't too bad. I mean that it was still there but at the time I was the slayer. The slayer that shows no emotions whatsoever, if she showed emotions her opponent would get the upper hand. Or would laugh at her for being weak when he was leaving because she wasn't good enough for him.

That was the funny thing about our relationship. We both think that we don't deserve the other.

"No high school." Oz replied to whatever question Cordy had just asked.

"So Buffy, what do you want to do now?" willow questioned me.

"Dying that's what I feel like doing. He's gone Will. He's really gone. And most of my soul went with him. But I know that I can't take the easy way out because I'm the slayer, the strong emotionless one. The one that can't take a day off from slaying just to cry over a picture with a tub of ice cream." Willow started to tear up.

"Shit, did I just say that out loud?" I asked in remorse. Every one merely nodded their heads.

"Um well, I have to go call my mom, tell her that it's all over." I said wanting anything to get out of the public eye as soon as possible. I was breaking down fast. Willow started to ask if I was okay but at that point I was twenty feet away.

The walk home was a blur. Being that I was tearing up and couldn't see too well. I climbed through my bedroom window because I forgot my key when leaving for graduation. I should have stayed home. But then of course who would save the world?

"Angel" I breathed. He was in my room. But just as fast as I was shocked I put on the hard core emotionless slayer face. "What do you want?" I harshly asked.

"Are you okay?" he sweetly replied, moving closer to me until he was cradling me in his arms.

"Don't. I couldn't handle it if we did this, if you're leaving me then just leave. Don't put me through hell again." At that point I was as close to face to face as we could get, and just as soon his lips came crashing down on mine.

He was the first to break the kiss obviously not for air but to stare at my new scar on my neck. "Did it hurt?" he asked in a lusty whisper.

"It was like having several orgasms at one time." I said watching his cock spring to life.

"One of us has to let go, we can't have your birthday happen all over again beloved." He was still whispering. "And I have to leave soon. I have an apartment booked."

"Where will you be?" I asked hoping the sorrow in my eyes would convince him to stay where he belongs with me.

"Los Angeles. But I-" "Shh just kiss me." And we were overtaken by passion.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

I wake up in my bed naked thankful for my mother's late stay at her hotel in New York City. Then last night's actions came to my mind.

"Angel?"

TBA let me know if you want more. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so this is my second chapter of not so soon. Just to let you all know, this story was never meant to last for too long. It was really part of a test to see if people would rather read a story based in the actual series, without a new character as the main person. So to all of my loyal fans that review both (ba2006) I thank you.

Don't worry though I have at least one or two more chapters left in me, maybe if people want I can try to write more, for this otherwise I'm working on Taylor the half-blood. I have like at least 50 chapters planned. Please read and review it.

And now on with the show.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Angel?" I was beyond freaked out. I mean, you would be too if the first time your one and only lover wasn't there he lost his soul only to be a rampaging monster that killed and tortured half of your friends.

No need to panic.

I bolted up from my comfortable bed to see a note lying on my nightstand.

_Buffy,_

_Don't worry, I didn't lose my soul. This was wrong of us to do in so many ways .At the same time I love knowing that my last night with you was one of the best. But I wouldn't ever try to harm you. That's why I have to leave. We don't know why I'm not some monster bent on destruction. Until we know that the soul is there for sure I have to go away. I'll always write you, telling you of my adventures, new friends, and love for you. I hope that you could write me too. I don't know where I'm going but I will stay in the southern California area. So if you ever need me I'm a phone call away. Please try to move on, but please don't forget me. _

_Yours always,_

_Angel_

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_So this is most likely the closing to a beautiful end. Like I said earlier, Taylor comes first. So until people beg for more. I'll leave it at this. _


	3. Chapter 3

So this is the real final chapter as a quote "special favor" for a certain other author. Lol

Important: Connor was only fourteen when he popped out of the portal.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Four years later  
The ditch formal known as Sunnydale

"Yeah Buffy, what are we going to do now?" Let's sleep for a week was my initial vote, having to share your power with hundreds possible thousands of other girls is… different.

"How about a place to stay" the guy that still had my heart answered.

I tuned "Angel? You… an- and sun… but I and… how?" I manage to get out.

"I turned down Wolfram and Hart's offer." He then walked towards me, and then pulls me into a close hug, in the cloudless sunlight. I didn't even realize that everyone had either returned to the bus or moved at least 100 feet away

"This is another fire bad, tree pretty moment for me. Wolfram and Hart are the lawyers that have been giving you hell, resurrecting Darla, trying to steal your son, and take your hotel, right?" he nodded. "So why the hell did the offer you a job?" I almost yelled.

"Well, it happened after Jasmine." He started.

"That was when you stopped talking to me. I'm sorry about Cordy by the way." I was still trying to get over the jealous rage that I had when he told me his friends were pushing them together.

"Thanks, it means a lot. I never loved her you know. Not like that. Only you Buffy, only ever you." He kissed me making sure that I knew.

"Umm, Angel, your story?"

"Oh, so after Connor killed Jasmine, Lilah, the dead lawyer, offered all of us a department at the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart. She almost convinced me when she pulled out the amulet."

"So if you gave us the amulet how did you decline?"

"Umm, petty theft. I took it and ran, only after yelling at Lilah that she should have stayed in hell." He smiled. "Then timed stopped, and three figures came to me, two females and a male. They had said that turning down Wolfram and Harts offer was the final test and I had earned partway redemption."

"Excuse me. Did you just say partway redemption? As in, hello almost human here."

He was beaming now. "I'm human. With vampire healing, strength, speed, all of the things I need to fight the great fight." We kissed once again.

"No clause?" I asked.

"No clause."

"By the way I'm baked."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sixteen years later.  
Hyperion Hotel

"Angel oh my god."I said in wonder. As I was playing with his hair after a long night of well, you know.

"what is it beloved?"he looks up at me with all of the love in his eyes.

"You have a gray hair."

OXOXOXOXOXOX

So I think that that will be the final chapter of Not so soon, unless the is a demand for either more chapters or a sequel. Thanks to all who reviewed!


End file.
